The present invention relates in general to vehicular braking systems, and more particularly to a brake stroke indicator, which visually warns drivers of faulty brake operation.
Faulty vehicle braking systems can cause serious accidents. One factor contributing to faulty brakes is the wear of brake parts, which increases the amount of effort required by an operator to effectively brake. If brake wear is extreme, it may result in complete loss of braking power. To determine whether a braking system is working properly and whether wear is within limit, brake stroke indicators are used to indicate the stroke of the brake push rod.
Several types of brake stroke indicating systems have been developed in art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,385 to Thibodeau discloses a visual brake stroke indicator for determining brake stroke condition on a vehicle braking system. The indicator comprises a bracket having an elongated member having at one end an attachment portion located generally at a right angle radius to the elongated member, a continuous slot extending along the length of the elongated member, and a second bracket detachably mounted to the continuous slot along the elongated member. The bracket is mounted to a chamber mounting bracket which supports a brake chamber having a clevis assembly connected to a brake arm. The elongated member runs parallel to the clevis assembly. The second bracket has a base and two extending members from the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,076 to Lucas discloses an indicator unit for a vehicle air brake system which includes a brake rod mounted for movement between a non-braking first position and a predetermined safe maximum braking second position. A pivotally mounted slack adjuster is connected to the brake rod and is responsive to the movement of the rod. An indicator unit is provided which has a first section mounted on the connection between the rod and adjuster, a second section retained in a predetermined alignment with the rod, and a third section angularly disposed relative to the second section. The unit third section is provided with angularly disposed, exposed, first and second reference marks. When the rod is in the first position, the first reference mark is aligned with a predetermined first segment of the adjuster. When the rod is in the second position, the second reference mark is aligned with the predetermined segment of the adjuster. The alignment of the second reference mark with the adjuster segment is indicative that the rod has traversed 80%, or the limit, of its safe braking stroke and thus indicates adjustment of the brake system is warranted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,198 to Hoyt disclose an air brake stroke length adjustment gauge for indicating the setting and linear stroke movement of a brake rod of a brake assembly. Reference indicators are provided on both the brake-rod's clevis and on the arm of the brake's slack adjuster member. The indicators cooperate, by their relative movement, showing brake rod travel and adjustment as a visual indication by the relative movement by the reference indicator of the linearly-moving clevis with respect to the angular rotation of the reference indicator on the rotating-slack adjuster arm.
However, the installing location, structure and over-stroke indicating means of the brake stroke indicator of the present invention are different. Moreover, the brake stroke indicator of the present invention is completely concealed and can only be seen in case of an over-stroke or out of adjustment condition. This and other features of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the appended Summary, Description, and Claims.